csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
C.Syde's Default and Custom Templates Collection
Here is a gallery of all the default Maxis face templates, along with some custom content face templates that I have downloaded and enabled on my PC. All the templates are displayed in the pictures with Body Shop. Enjoy! Galleries Maxis Face Templates displayed in Body Shop Archheart template (01).png|Archheart template (01) Archbase template (02).png|Archbase template (02) Archerus template (03).png|Archerus template (03) Archemed template (04).png|Archemed template (04) Archcban template (05).png|Archcban template (05) Archcmas template (06).png|Archcmas template (06) Archeafr template (07).png|Archeafr template (07) Archeasi template (08).png|Archeasi template (08) Archcino template (09).png|Archcino template (09) Archeste template (10).png|Archeste template (10) Archcmay template (11).png|Archcmay template (11) Archeeas template (12).png|Archeeas template (12) Archecer template (13).png|Archecer template (13) Archcteu template (14).png|Archcteu template (14) Archceth template (15).png|Archceth template (15) Archeeng template (16).png|Archeeng template (16) Archcara template (17).png|Archcara template (17) Archcaus template (18).png|Archcaus template (18) Archccel template (19).png|Archccel template (19) Archcind template (20).png|Archcind template (20) Archcper template (21).png|Archcper template (21) Archcmed template (22).png|Archcmed template (22) Archcpla template (23).png|Archcpla template (23) Archcpol template (24).png|Archcpol template (24) Archcsla template (25).png|Archcsla template (25) Archeelf template (26).png|Archeelf template (26) Archetge template (27).png|Archetge template (27) Archalien template (28).png|Archalien template (28) Custom Content Face Templates displayed in Body Shop AlfredAskew's Heart template (01).png|AlfredAskew's Heart template (01) AlfredAskew's Tom template (02).png|AlfredAskew's Tom template (02) AlfredAskew's Roundy template (03).png|AlfredAskew's Roundy template (03) AlfredAskew's Pouty Vulcan template (04).png|AlfredAskew's Pouty Vulcan template (04) AlfredAskew's VJawDenai template (05).png|AlfredAskew's VJawDenai template (05) AlfredAskew's Appley template (06).png|AlfredAskew's Appley template (06) AlfredAskew's Chris template (07).png|AlfredAskew's Chris template (07) AlfredAskew's Toothy template (08).png|AlfredAskew's Toothy template (08) AlfredAskew's Firefly's Harry template (09).png|AlfredAskew's Firefly's Harry template (09) AlfredAskew's Helena template (10).png|AlfredAskew's Helena template (10) AlfredAskew's Ageless Dorian template (11).png|AlfredAskew's Ageless Dorian template (11) AlfredAskew's Cat-Eyed Will template (12).png|AlfredAskew's Cat-Eyed Will template (12) AlfredAskew's Jeremy template (13).png|AlfredAskew's Jeremy template (13) AlfredAskew's Willow template (14).png|AlfredAskew's Willow template (14) AlfredAskew's Jean template (15).png|AlfredAskew's Jean template (15) AlfredAskew's Arab template (16).png|AlfredAskew's Arab template (16) AlfredAskew's Darling template (17).png|AlfredAskew's Darling template (17) AlfredAskew's Taipa template (18).png|AlfredAskew's Taipa template (18) AlfredAskew's Sienna template (19).png|AlfredAskew's Sienna template (19) AlfredAskew's Essie template (20).png|AlfredAskew's Essie template (20) AlfredAskew's Stan Marsh template (21).png|AlfredAskew's Stan Marsh template (21) AlfredAskew's Rascal template (22).png|AlfredAskew's Rascal template (22) Uranium-Z's Olek template.png|Uranium-Z's Olek template (23) Uranium-Z's Magnus template.png|Uranium-Z's Magnus template (24) Uranium-Z's Cassius template.png|Uranium-Z's Cassius template (25) Alleliua's Joan template.png|Alleliua's Joan template (26) Alleliua's Matthew template.png|Alleliua's Matthew template (27) Alleliua's Sophronia Baxter template.png|Alleliua's Sophronia Baxter template (28) Alleliua's Jane Eyre template.png|Alleliua's Jane Eyre template (29) Alleliua's Miravelle Jones template.png|Alleliua's Miravelle Jones template (30) Maxis Face Template Quirks *The Archcper and Archcsla adult templates are not linked correctly to other ages. Instead they are linked to the Archbase template. Sims created using these templates may have very different features when they age up, and may pass this "brokenness" on to their descendants. A fix is available here but it will not affect existing Sims who use those templates. (Source: https://meetme2theriver.livejournal.com/44396.html ) **Unlike the default versions of the Archcper and Archcsla adult templates which are always linked the Archbase template for other ages, there are alternate versions of the Archcsla template which exist in the CAS Sim bin that are linked to different face templates for other ages. A version of the Archcsla template is used by an adult female with light skin from the CAS Sim bin which is linked to the Archeelf template for other ages. Another version of the Archcsla template is used by an adult male with light skin from the CAS Sim bin, which is linked to the Archcpla template. *The Archalien template can not be accessed in normal Create a Sim, but there is a mod that will make it accessible. **The hidden Archalien template also has a difference between some life stages. The ears resemble the ones from the Archemed template, when used on toddlers, and male teenagers. *Sims created using the Archbase template may have slightly different features when they become elders, though the difference is more noticeable on females. There's a mod that replaces the default Archbase template for elder females, with the adult female version. However this mod does not change the faces of elder females already born in game. Custom Content Face Template Quirks *The AlfredAskew's Tom, Jean, Essie, and Stan Marsh templates have pointed ear rims that stick out, while the earlobes stick in. Furthermore, the ears are not pointy, when used on male adults, while they are pointy, when used on female adults, and other ages for both genders. This quirk is not consistent enough to suppose that the ears are broken. *The AlfredAskew's Toothy template is not linked correctly to the child life stage (minus the ears and mouth). Instead it is linked to the Maxis Archbase template. Sims created using this template may have very different facial features when they age up, and may pass this "brokenness" on to their descendants. The "brokenness" of this template is not consistent enough to verify whether it was accidental or intentional. *The Uranium-Z's Olek adult template uses a slightly altered version of the ears from the Maxis Archcsla template. Since the Archcsla template is broken, the ears from the Olek adult template are not linked correctly to the other ages. Instead they are linked to the Maxis Archbase template. Sims created using this template may have very different ears when they age up, and may pass this "brokenness" on to their descendants. The jaw from the Olek template is significantly smaller on male adults and elders, than it is on females, and males of other ages. Related Mods which I have Downloaded *02 Archbase - Elder Females - Template Fix *21 Archcper and 25 Archcsla - Template Fixes *28 Archalien - Template available in Create a Sim *26 Archeelf - Template available for townies *28 Archalien - Template available for townies *AlfredAskew's Face Templates (1-14) *AlfredAskew's Face Templates (15-22) as Non-Default Replacements *Uranium's Face Templates (Olek, Magnus, and Cassius) as Non-Default Replacements *Alleliua's Face Templates (Joan, Matthew, Sophronia Baxter, Jane Eyre, and Miravelle Jones) as Non-Default Replacements Notes Regarding Changes that I have made to the Genetic Containers for my PC *All the default Maxis face templates keep the adult facial features when the Sims using them become elders. I learned how to replace all the elder face templates with their adult counterparts using these tutorials. I made these changes to my genetic containers as of the 3rd May 2016. Category:Pages Category:C.Syde's Pages Category:Pages related to The Sims